


依赖 中

by zhixin1412



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhixin1412/pseuds/zhixin1412
Summary: 微微H
Relationships: Honda Kosuke/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 4





	依赖 中

**Author's Note:**

> 微微H

”阿嚏！”白岩在后台轻声打了个喷嚏，刚从幕布后面偷看回来的佐藤来良嘴里喊着やべー的回到后台。  
”干嘛叫的像个女孩子一样。”秀太到了哪里都不忘吐槽。  
“人好多啊，大家竟然还拿着手幅，跟演唱会一样……”来良紧张的舔了一下小虎牙再次感叹：“白岩前辈的人气真不是盖的。”  
”怎么会。大家一起享受舞台才是最重要的。”白岩作为舞台经验最丰富的前辈，沉稳的回答道，然后露出一个微笑。  
白岩的笑容果然可以让人心安。只有队长男泽微微皱了皱眉头，他注意到白岩眼中掠过的一丝不经心。  
”还好吗？”男泽拍了拍白岩的肩膀，示意为他打气。“今天也算是你的正式初舞台，为难你了。”他知道这首歌跟以往的白岩风格大有不同，甚至是颠覆性的变化。  
“与其还在担心我，不如给床波再准备一条手帕比较好。”白岩打趣的看着满头汗的床波，不知道他是因为紧张还是刚才又一次复习动作的缘故。  
“你这个体能真的是初中水泳部的吗？不过每天流汗，也许是呆在水里会更好。”秀太上台前的二次吐槽，气氛更加轻松起来。  
白岩也满脸微笑，看着眼前的几个后辈，突然想到了初中时跟本田、佐野还有几个伙伴一起登台的样子。他想起本田作为队长总会在上台前拍拍每个人的背，却会悄悄捏一下自己的后腰。可以无时无刻依赖的本田君吗……白岩晃了晃头，试图把他从脑海中摇走。包括刚刚在台下看到的令人血脉喷张的性感本田……真是失败啊白岩瑠姫，马上上场了我在想些什么。  
"那么，大家都准备好了吗？”中本大贺的声音让白岩回过神来，他和队友围成圆阵：“Team Happy Merry，行くぞ”  
现在是我的舞台。伴随着台下的尖叫声，白岩笃定的想着。

事实证明，Happy Marry Christmas是有魔力的。  
从表演中的尖叫到表演后持续不断的应援声，不仅仅是白岩，每一个人都在散发着不同的光芒。  
当然，本田的目光从没有离开最中央的那颗星星。他随着音乐和舞蹈微笑，大笑，到最后傻笑，恨不得让全世界的人都知道上面那个穿着红色高领毛衣和灰色西装却依旧帅气清爽的男孩，就是我认识的Ruki。不过，比起公告天下，他想他有更重要的事要先去解决。  
“白岩前辈，刚才那是……？”后台中，中本大贺叫住了白岩，跟在身后的是在台下少言寡语的床波。  
“嗯？怎么了嘛？”舞台的欢乐感还没有完全退去，看得出白岩真的完全消化了这次与以往风格截然不同的舞台。  
“刚才在台上，我们，就是，跟说好的……”中本不知道怎么来形容刚才的瞬间。原本为了舞台表现和气氛烘托，大家设计的桥段是大贺应该像是男朋友一样搂住白岩前辈，后者略显害羞，微微靠在自己肩头。可没想到刚刚在台上，他竟然反手被前辈搂住了头。那时两个人脸贴脸的样子一定格外亲昵吧，台下的尖叫声证明了一切。  
“啊，”白岩笑了笑。“本来和床波君的互动我就作为男方，贯彻到底也不错。”  
“前辈，亲了我的手……”床波的声音幽幽得从大贺背后传来，语调比以往还要简短和害羞。他拿着手绢不断擦着汗：“准确来说是手背……”  
“我在想这样或许更有舞台效果，”白岩突然伸手摸了摸站在前面的大贺的脑袋，后者像是猫科动物一般温顺，但却是大型的，因为够高。“两个人的临场表现都非常棒。”  
“确实，比起他们来，没想到你这个前辈倒是很有心机。”一个声音从白岩背后传来，带着调侃的语调。  
白岩不用回头也能知道站在背后的人是谁。他只是好奇本田怎么会在这里。“你怎么……”还没等白岩问题出口，本田就抓住了他的手腕，然后对眼前第一次见面且还没有反应过来的中本和床波眨了眨眼：“今天辛苦大家了，这家伙我就先借走了。”  
“你放开我！”不容白岩再怎么反抗，本田的力道终究还是略高一筹，也或许是自己本能的对他不会有过多的拒绝。  
看着眼前极具戏剧性的场景和前辈的消失，大贺和床波两个人沉默了十秒钟，然后猛的反应过来。  
“他，他是谁啊？”大贺这会像是一只受到惊吓的小老虎，不安的看着床波，后者却依旧是一副处变不惊的样子。  
“没关系，看起来他们关系不错。”床波继续拿手绢擦了擦汗，然后示意大贺一起去找男泽队长汇合。  
看起来晚上的庆功宴，白岩前辈可能要迟到了。床波一边走着，一边想到刚才白岩前辈学麋鹿时候，他看到了，就是下面这个红头发在疯狂傻笑。“估计是个很熟悉他的傻憨憨吧。”床波简短的自言自语，然后眼珠向上努力看了看自己的金发。他唯一遗憾的是白岩前辈没有摸一摸自己的头。

“喂！”白岩被本田拖拽着进了体育馆旁白的器材室。外面的音乐声和偶尔的尖叫声说明演出还在继续。如果本田没有记错，马上出场的应该是初中组的やんちゃBOYやんちゃGIRL。本田前些日子来学校接白岩时候看到过他们排练，声音舞蹈绝对100%可爱又元气。本田还答应来给他们应援，不过如今，他更想做一些大人的事情。  
抱歉了，Hico。本田重重的把门关上，器材室里顿时变得安静下来。  
“有什么事儿吗？”白岩揉着自己被拽疼的手腕，抱怨的说到。但在本田的耳中更像是一种故意的撒娇。  
“必须有事情才能找你吗？”本田意外的没有开玩笑，惹得白岩想怼回去的话没有说出口。他走到叠起来的运动垫上坐下，张了张嘴又闭上了。  
沉默。这种沉默不是无话可说，反而是因为两个人都知道对方要说什么，却又不知该从何说起。  
本田打量着眼前的白岩，他从不知道黑色红色和灰色的搭配能这样好看，或许自己的红发也可以搭配浅灰色克罗心试试。  
“喂！看什么！”白岩打断了本田在他身上的扫描。  
本田注意到白岩有些微红的耳根，相信他肯定注意到了自己那游走在他身上的视线，会不会有些自私的贪婪呢。他真的拿王子一点办法都没有：“所以，即使报复完成了，也还是不开心？”  
“你什么意思？”白岩的耳根更加发烫，虽然他知道会被眼前的傻子了解到一清二楚，但没想到本田竟会投来这样的直球。  
“那是舞台，你知道我们需要怎么表现，Ruki。”  
白岩被这突如其来的名字唤得微微一颤。果然，凡是跟舞台相关的话题，本田总是会比自己更加成熟。  
“所以是因为我跟与那城的互动吗？”本田又是一击直球。  
“我只是……”白岩坐在垫子上，抱着膝盖，把头埋在双腿之间回答道。他的的声音很小，小到还没有外面正式上场的羊恰歌声大，但却和那歌声一样动听。“我只是觉得如果是我，我一定会……比与那城要好……”  
傍晚的阳光从器材室不大的窗户上泻了下来，室内的尘土被光束照亮，漂浮在空气中。彼此的呼吸声，心跳声，还有偶尔传来的远处的やんちゃBOYやんちゃGIRL歌声，形成了一种别样的氛围。  
“Ruki……”本田蹲下身子，身体向白岩靠近，手指扶上了白岩的发梢，他能感受到，连那里都变得滚烫。  
“我只是觉得是不是我不转学会更好，这样就能跟你、佐野一起跳下去。”白岩没有抬头，依旧喃喃的说道，任凭本田的手在他的发梢间游走。“可我不想太依赖你。‘不止只有C位才能表现自己’，现在想想这句话我是多么的自私啊。只是因为每次有你在，我才什么都不用担心，一味地当着王子……”白岩吸了吸鼻子，努力的没有露出哭腔：“今天第一次看到没有我的舞台，你依然可以那样发光，我……“  
一个突如其来的吻打破了白岩继续的话语，让没说出口的话通过另一种方式传达给了对方，更加私密。两个人的呼吸声变得交错，心跳越发的急促，伴随着やんちゃ表演完的掌声，形成了另外的和弦。  
“抱歉，没有忍住……”本田依依不舍的离开了白岩的双唇，然后又舔了舔白岩眼角的泪痕。“我喜欢你嫉妒的样子……”  
突如其来的情话让白岩更加燥热。他看到大衣之下本田的V字领因为刚才的靠近而开的更大，胸肌随着呼吸上下起伏。  
眼前这个人不经意的荷尔蒙散发最为致命。  
白岩一把抓住本田颈上的项链，再一起把他拉近自己。他像是一个在高塔中的公主，终于见到了那个日夜保护自己的骑士，并甘愿把自己的一切都交给他。  
本田宠溺的把白岩抱在自己怀里，又是一个漫长的吻。白岩接吻的技术很高，但他更喜欢本田不按套路的乱来，总是在不经意间让自己变得更加饥渴。本田把脸埋在白岩的颈窝，温柔的舔舐着，像是男孩小时候最喜欢的那颗棒棒糖，口腔被甜腻包裹却又小心翼翼不吃到最后一口。  
“为什么不带个choker呢？”白岩在把本田的大衣脱掉，用手指在本田深V后的脖颈处滑蹭，转学后，他总是抱怨团队的衣着搭配在走下坡路。  
“不好看？”本田笑了笑，依旧着自己的动作。  
“也不完全。”很薄的黑色衬衫料子下隐约可以看到肌肉的线条，虽然没有与那城那样健硕，也足以让白岩羡慕。  
“你还是想想您这高领毛衣怎么脱掉比较省时吧。”本田手自然而然的滑向了白岩的皮带扣。他稍稍一怔，犹豫了一下。  
白岩怒其不争的的扫了本田一眼，单手勾住本田的脖子，另一只手轻松的把腰带解开，顺便还有西裤的扣子。“上半身留着也未尝不可吧。”白岩到了这个时候总是会说出令本田震惊而的话语。记得上一次做还是在校外地下演出之前，白岩把他拉到了厕所，不安的找他闲聊，但随即的话语安慰没想到最终演变成了限制级的身体慰劳，惹得本田当晚跳完舞后感受到了前所未有的腰酸背疼。  
“你还真是……”本田轻笑了下，表示对自己担忧的自嘲，然后又一次把双唇凑近了对方，逐一稳过白岩的额头、眼角、脸颊，用尽全力表示着自己对公主的忠诚。得到肯定的手指伸进红色的毛衣，在略显紧促的空间中，摩挲着白岩的胸前，然后是背后的脊柱，惹得后者频繁的抗议，挺了挺背，下意识的用双腿勾住了本田的腰。  
“喂……够了吧，yasu，不来真的吗？”白岩迫不及待的问道，眼神中的水雾后闪烁着欲望。  
本田读得出也看得懂，难得占了上风让他没有马上行动的意思。他的手掌依旧继续在白岩发烫的身体间游走，有意无意的蹭着他的敏感带，惹得白岩呼吸变得更加急促。  
“你是故意的……”白岩的话还没有讲完，自己的阴茎顶端就被一直手完全包裹住，随即上下套弄起来。突如其来的强烈快感让白岩仰起头，口中抑制不住断断续续呻吟声令本田非常满意。本田看着白岩那张因快感而逐渐迷离的脸，被汗水打湿的脸颊旁的一缕头发，和微微颤动的喉结，他的理智正在一点一点被消磨殆尽。这样的想法让本田加重了手上的力度，白岩的身体逐渐紧绷，呼吸和呻吟也越发变得紊乱，随着一声哭腔，白岩浑身发抖的射在了本田手里，软绵绵的摊在本田身上。  
或许因为白岩已经沉浸在高潮的快感中而放松了身子，本田很快就做好了扩张。他用着仅存的一丝理智把阴茎温柔的抵在了穴口，却再也无法忍耐的将整个送了进去。白岩一瞬间有些窒息，他能感受到进入的极其深。过于强烈的冲击让他只能发出呜咽声，让自己放松来迎合本田的节奏。  
“要乖哟，Ruki！”这样的呼唤让白岩更加安心，他将环在本田脖子上的双臂收紧，让两个人的身体贴的更近。现在，他真的恨透了这件高领毛衣。  
本田的动作还在继续，他能感受到白岩在配合着自己，每一次进入都让两个人的快感达到新的高度。猛烈的抽插和细腻的爱抚，白岩嘴里发出的呻吟和娇喘逐渐急促而后又支离破碎，直到汗水和黏液交织在一起，白岩痉挛的射在了本田的小腹上。本田将瘫软的白岩拥在怀里，在他唇边落下轻轻一吻，很克制的没有让自己射在里面。  
激烈的交合终于告一段落，空气中满是事后的温热稠密。  
“擦一擦吧。”本田从器材室的运动毛巾中抽出一条新的递给了白岩，自己也简单清理了一下。他看着垫子上黏腻腻的精液和汗渍，决定一会把它烧了。


End file.
